a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly, to exercise devices having more than one treadle with each treadle sharing a common rear roller.
b. Background Art
A recent development in the fitness equipment industry is an exercise device having a separate treadmill (hereafter a “treadle”) for each foot of a user. The exercise device can be configured such that each treadle pivots around its respective rearward end during use. Typically, each treadle includes a frame supporting a belt extending in an endless loop around a front roller and a rear roller. The exercise device may also include a motor coupled with the rear rollers to drive the belt around the treadle frame. Each rear roller on each treadle has an inner end portion which must be supported in a rotatable manner. Typically, a solid axle extends through both rear rollers. Outer ends of each rear roller axle are rotatably supported to allow the rollers to be driven directly or indirectly by the motor. The inner ends of each roller axle are typically rotatably supported by a bracket to help stabilize the rear rollers as well as minimize any deflection during use.
Support structures for the inner ends of the rear rollers sometimes include one or more bearings to support the rear axles on the brackets. As such, these support structures require that there be sufficient space between the adjacent treadles in order to fit between the inner ends of the rollers. This space requires a user of the exercise device to keep his feet a particular distance apart when using the exercise device in order to avoid stepping on the inside edge of the treadle during use, which can be an inconvenience. The need for two inner support structures and associated bearings also add to the manufacturing costs of the exercise device.